Whose Gonna Save Me?
by Mysteriosa
Summary: Sequel to "'Cause Baby You're A Firework", Emily is undercover for a murdered killing Underground female fighters and she must figure out who and how to bring the killer, before the killer gets to her. Lots of ReidXPrentiss secret meetings YAYYY! R&R
1. Meeting

_**Whose Gonna Save Me?**_

**M: This is the sequel to "_'Cause Baby You're A Firework_" meaning it continue to the Underground fight club murder case that Emily is in. That's right she's the agent that's going to fight and find out who their UNSUB is before the UNSUB gets to her**

She knew the team were watching from the security footage of the bar that she was informed that all the fighters recruitment happened. She hadn't even been there for half an hour before the bartender gave her a beer that had been paid by a woman who was sitting in a not too far from her and decided to go return the beer.

"What's this?" Emily asked.

"A beer" the woman answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't get smart. I have no idea who the hell you are and out of the blue you buy and send a beer to me. I want to know why"

"Sit down and I'll tell you" she said strictly, once Emily sat down she continued, "You're Emily Garcia. My boss is interested in you to fight for you. For every win, you get 40% cut and that's big for a new fighter, even those who haven't loss any matches don't get the cut we're offering you"

"How much do you offer them? The ones that haven't lost any... yet"

this caused the bargain lady to smile at Emily's arrogance, "They get 25%, no higher"

"...You got yourself a deal if it remains at 40%" Emily stood out her hand to show that this was the deal she was accepting and the woman shook on it, "What your name?"

"Gale Thunder. Now follow me so you can get ready to see the arena you're going to fight in tomorrow night. Also get your coach to come as well tomorrow night" then both of them left the Bar.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Hotch you heard, we need another agent there!_"_

"You're right... JJ"

"Hotch, are you sure?"

"They're expecting a negotiator that doesn't mess around and gets to the point, doesn't reveal anything... like your media liaison days... this is it"

"Alright, I'll text her right now and ask where she is" the blonde said, while getting her phone out of her pockets.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily felt her phone vibrating and looked to see who it was, since she was given a new phone, she couldn't tell who it was from, but still looked to see what it said.

"_Where the hell are you? ~ Jennifer, Your coach_

"Who is it?" Gale asked.

"My coach is wondering where I am"

"Just tell him/her that you're meeting an investor and that you have a match tomorrow night. We'll arrange the meeting of picking you two up"

"That's going to be one long text..."

"Smart ass, just call your damn coach"

Emily dialled JJ's number, "Hey coach, got your message"

"_Where the hell are you?"_ She snapped, and Emily could hear some of the guys chuckling in the background, knowing it was fake.

"I'm meeting an investor tonight, because I got a match tomorrow, VIP cut of 40% for every win. They'll arrange for the meeting and pick ups"

"_Fine, then that means we hit the gym at dawn!_" she then hung up on Emily.

"Sheesh... is she always that hard on you?" Gale asked, while making a right turn.

"Why do you think i've never lost a match..." was her answer.

"Yeah, i'd hate to lose with her as my coach she said, while parking the car, pulled out a blindfold, "Since this is your first time, the rules are to make sure you have no idea where you are... until we fully trust you"

"Understood"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Three hours later, Emily arrived to her room, only to see JJ sitting on a chair looking at her.

"You seriously scared me on the phone"

"Sorry" she said innocently, "When's your match?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 PM, it's the main event, they'll call me to tell us where to go, and someone will pick us up and expect a blindfold. Until they fully trust us"

"Okay. So... how much of a bitch do I get to be with you?" she said with a smile, before getting hit by a pillow form Emily.

"Some coach you are!" she said while laughing, before turning serious, "How's Spencer?"

"... A little bit of a wreck... but as soon as he hears from you, it makes his day"

"That's good"

"Okay, so I'll wake you at six in the morning, then we'll hit the gym and I'll just yell at you"

"...You're too into this coach thing... it's really scary and plus I already have my own little routine for training, I just need a sparring partner"

"I think I have the perfect candidate..." JJ speed dialled someone and waited to hear who it was, "Hey Morgan... listen to make Em's training look more serious and training looking for a match... she needs a sparring partner... It's either you take one for the team or I tell Hotch and he makes you... that's a good boy, see you at six thirty in the morning" she then hung up a both girls busted out laughing.


	2. First Fight

_**Whose Gonna Save Me?**_

After Emily was well warmed up, her Sparring partner Morgan Porte arrived at the gym, spotted JJ and Emily and joined them at the ring that was reserved to them for another 30 minutes before someone needed it for their fighter.

"Alright i'm here, let's get started" Morgan said.

"Alright, go and beat him" JJ said, sternly.

"She's way too into this" Morgan muttered to Emily.

"You have no idea... at least she stopped yelling" she said before getting into the ring with Morgan and then started sparring.

Gale was watching from afar and saw how good of a fighter Emily was from the way she giving the big six foot guy a run for his money. Then just when she was about to call her boss to report, she heard the big guy yell, "OW! That's it! I've had my beating of the day!" and he got out holding his nose and had one eye fully closed.

"Morgan I'm so sorry!"

"Emily, i'm your sparring partner, it's cool, you'r suppose to give me a good beating. Listen you two usually call me when you have a match so whenever it is. Good luck and please don't send any of them to the hospital"

"You mean like the two times she sent you?" Jennifer Jason, and still called JJ, said to Morgan, who stuck his tongue out at her before walking out.

"Nice job at the training" Gale said, surprising the two women, "It shows that you wanna win tonight. The boss's going to please to hear this. I wanted to tell you in person that you have to be at the corner of Main and 3rd by six O'clock because there's the locker room and the waiting thing before the match you know?"

"I know, don't worry we'll be there" Emily said. After Gale left, the two of them thought that today was enough so they returned to their hotel rooms. JJ had her own, and it was joint to Emily's.

After the brunette entered her room, she felt familiar arms wrapped around her, before feeling his lips onto her neck, "Looks like someone's lonesome in the lone star state after all"

"Not having you by my side is a good enough reason" he answered, before pining her to the wall and kissing her, "I miss you"

"I know, but you know how it works and does Hotch know you're here?"

"One hour and I have to be back at the station in 45 minutes and it's a 20 minute walk so... we're good for 25 minutes of doing whatever"

"Except usually whatever takes longer than an hour sweetie" she said, in a flirting tone.

They pretty much spent almost 20-25 minutes having a fierce make out session on her bed and had called home to talk to Diana and Robert shortly to prove that she was okay and would be coming home. But now, Spencer had to leave and not even she wanted him to leave and felt empty when he did.

Then she heard a light knock and a voice saying, "Please tell me it's safe to enter back in again"

"Oh god, you walked in? When?"

"I'm not answering that... I'm pleading the fifth"

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Both of them were at the corner of Main and 3rd, patiently waiting for their ride when JJ saw Gale waving them over. After reaching the van they both got in the back where a man both blindfolded them before Gale drove off. The drive felt like forever until the vehicle stopped and seconds later the engine was shut off.

"We're here and Mike here is going to carry you, being Emily while I guide your Coach to the boss. Don't worry I'll bring her back before your called to your match" she said, while guiding JJ through a different entrance, and Mike carried Emily in.

Gale removed JJ's blindfold and her blue eyes opened with a squint from the amount of light that her eyes had to adjust. Soon she saw a man in a very thrown like chair, smoking a cuban cigar, staring right at her.

'_Yeah, he doesn't have an ego at all_' JJ thought sarcastically.

"Jennifer Jason, born 1967, in New York City, got into NYU on a soccer scholarship and turned your career to boxing. It's a rule we have here, background checks" he said, before inhaling his cigar.

'_Bless you Garcia!'_ JJ cheered in her head.

"Five years ago you went off the charts when your own fighter changed for someone more pro huh? Why go for another fighter, with the chances of being stabbed in the back?" he asked.

"She came to me, said that since her coach left her for my fighter, that we should team up"

"And you just... let her?"

"Of course not" she said sharply, "I made her prove it"

"And now you're fighting for me and me only. Since you know the real meaning of loyalty"

"Yes sir"

"Welcome to Underground fighting Jennifer Jason"

"The pleasure's all mine sir. Now may I go check on Garcia?"

"Of course Jennifer, oh and remember to give your fighters ring name to ref before the match begin. I'd like to know myself. Gale" was all he said, before going back to the book he was reading.

Emily was a nervous wreck! This was real! It wasn't something that would happen before the fight, it was going to take a while and that means she's going to get beaten up. She just hoped that she didn't get her ride to the hospital.

"Em"

"Hey JJ"

"You ready?"

"No"

"Okay you're up Garcia... I need the Fighters ring name"

"The Beast Garcia" JJ said.

"Alright" he said as he left and closed the door.

"The Beast?" Emily asked.

"Yeah... hope you keep up that name. Now me being your coach... GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND WIN IT OR I'LL KICK YOURS AFTER IF YOU LOSE!" she yelled, scaring the crap out of Emily.

"Seriously... you're way to into this"

As they reached the ring, they saw the people looking down cheering and booing. She didn't care who booed or cheered at her... she just wanted to get this over with, but she knew that she could not lose! JJ stayed at her side, while Emily got in and saw that other fighter... she was dead. Her opponent was a fast hitter, from the hits she could see as she was praticing.

"Okay, shut up!" the ref said as he got in the middle of the ring, "On our right, we have Lightning McQueen, no loses and 17 wins!" Everyone cheered for the skinny girl, who was named after a kids film, that pretty much ruined it for JJ and her family after the case. "And tonight... the challenger! We've heard rumours of a new, undefeated fighter in the city and she joined our club! No loses and wins yet! People I present you, The Beast Garcia!" People both cheered and booed but Emily could careless... she's pretty sure that she was on the booing side but right now she needed to focus. "Okay here are the rules, not so clean fight but as soon as one of you is either knocked out or yell Uncle, is the winner. READY! ... FIGHT!" the ref back up and Lightning got the first punch, right in Emily's left cheek bone.

Emily quickly got her balance back and was on guard, but not before Lightning got a good kick to her ribs making kneel over, receiving an elbow on her spine. When Emily saw that her opponent was about to kick her to the face, she quickly kneeled up, caught her leg, stood up and kicked her in the ribs. Before she could catch her breath, Emily pushed her backwards and pretty much slammed Lightning onto the concrete floor, before pinning her down and punched her in the face. Lightning took the opportunity to use her legs and kick Emily off of her, sending her rolling as she pushed herself up. But not before Emily had gotten to her feet, but kept low as she wrapped her arms around the opponent's waist, lifted her over her shoulder, since she was skinny enough, and fell into and back slam. She quickly rolled off, ready to fight back, but saw an unconscious Lightning McQueen on the floor.

"WINNER! THE BEAST GARCIA!" Everyone in the room cheered. No booing. Emily was physically exhausted, and knew that her adrenaline would be kicking away soon, so she waved the people politely and got off to her coach.

"Holy crap, I've never seen you pull something like that!" JJ was being seriously honest. She's never seen Emily fight at this level but then again, this undercover case was showing a side of Emily that no one probably had never seen. As they left, they saw Gale coming over holding a wad of money.

"Sykes has never seen a fighter pull something like that before. You juts made history Garcia" she said as she handed the money to JJ, "Two Thousand in cash, congrats. Rest up. Your next match is in 72 hours. We'll contact you for the meeting point time. It's still at Main and 3rd alright?"

"Understood" Emily said, before wincing in pain as she took a deep breath.

"You better your ribs checked and even better if you know a doctor that can work for you in this business"

"I think I know the right guy"

"Name"

"I said I think, I need to go see him anyway, I'll say I got into a bar fight... again"

"Okay. Good job tonight Garcia. See you soon"

"Yeah see ya Gale" Emily said as she exited.

"Em what are you thinking?"

"That I need a drink and you're buying" Em said as Mike approached them, blindfolded them and dropped them off at Main and 3rd.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"_I don't know if I can spare another agent in this"_

"_I think it's a good idea, I know first aid to a doctor level or treatment... what?"_

"_Why doesn't that surprise me?"_ Rossi said, making Morgan laugh.

"_Reid... can you handle it without letting it get personal?"_ Hotch asked the young agent.

"_Yes I can Hotch and even if I do show some concern it'll be doctor wise"_

"_...Fine. Garcia create a file on Reid"_

"_Alright si- OH MY GOD EMILY!"_ Garcia screeched as she saw the badly beaten up Emily on the web cam.

"Chill PG... I won anyways and my next match is in less than 72 hours"

"And she made history with the move she pulled"

"_Princess did what?_"

"The Beast... lifted her opponent off the floor, over her shoulder and back slam her"

"_Are you for real? Crap... I better not mess with you anymore_"

"That's a good boy" Emily said, making everyone laugh.

"_Alright! Spencer Asimov is now born! And has a degree in medical degree and a record for illegal hospital work. Congrats you naughty boy, you're now ready!"_

"_Alright head on over to the hotel now, Garcia erase the conversation on both laptops_"

"_Alright sir. See you my lovelies and be careful Beast!_" then the web cam conversation was now over. And would soon be untraceable!

JJ texted the private number and seconds later, Gale called back, "Hey, we got the doctor in. The name's Spencer Asimov... yes like the writer. He's coming over right now to check her out... probably in both ways..." This caught Emily's attention and was now glaring at her, "Yes thats how we know him... I'll let her know, bye" after hanging up, she turned to the brunette and said, "Don't get too carried away with him, Gale's message not mine"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

JJ got up and saw that it was six thirty in the morning and she was exhausted, from last nights event. She knew that they had to hit the gym, or at least get Emily something to help with the pain of her ribs... other than sexual activity with her husband in the other room. Which was happening right now! For someone who's suppose to be injured, she wasn't showing it now... until she heard Emily screamed in pain and Reid panicking.

The blonde immediately got up and ran into the joint room and saw Reid in his purple boxer apologizing repeatedly to her.

"What happened... I don't want to know but I need to know!"

"I forgot her ribs and I slip and accidentally applied pressure on her fractured ribs... I'm sorry"

"Stop apo...logizing!" she snapped painfully, "Accident, okay?" he slowly nodded but that still didn't remove the guilt from his face.

As the rest of the morning went by and Emily got better to a point where she went to the gym and did some running, but not as long as she'd like, before feeling pain and then getting light headed.

"Emily, you need to sit" Spencer said, as he handed her Tylenol 3 and a water bottle, "Gale's here, she brought you the Tylenol 3" he answered while walking back to where Gale and JJ were talking.

"We really appreciate the medication" JJ said.

"Sykes doesn't want his best fighter to lose or even not able to make it to her next match. You must be Dr. Asimov, Gale Thunder"

"Pleasure to meet you miss Thunder"

"Gale, man, I'm only twenty four" she said.

"Sorry"

"Anyways, I better head back. See you later" Gale said as she made her way out of the gym.

"Alright, let's head back to the hotel okay? And Spencer you're staying in my room"

"Understood" he said, with a small smile on his face, while Emily had the exact same smile on her face. This was going to be more interesting than JJ thought, especially with Reid in the game.


End file.
